wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Magic
Black Magic is a single by Wiki Records pop band, Large Cluster. It is the first single off of their upcoming album. It was released on August 15, 2016. Lyrics All: All the girls on the block knockin' at my door! Wanna know what it is make the boys want more! Perrie: Is your lover playing on your side? Said he loves you, But he ain't got time Here's the answer Come and get it At a knocked down price All: Hey! Jade: Full of honey, Just to make him sweet. Crystal balling, Just to help him see What he's been missing. So come and get it, While you've still got time. All: Hey! Leigh-Anne: Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me, say All: Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough. Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic (Jesy: And it's called black magic) Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine. It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night Boy, you belong to me, I got the recipe And it's called black magic (Jesy: And it's called black magic) Jesy: If you're lookin' for Mr. Right, Need that magic To change him over night. Here's the answer. Come and get it, While you've still got time. All Hey! Leigh-Anne: Get your boy on his knees And repeat after me say, oh All: Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love (Perrie: I'll make you fall in love) For a spell that can't be broken (Perrie: Can't be broken) One drop should be enough (Perrie: One drop should be enough) Boy, you belong to me I got the recipe And it's called black magic (Jesy: And it's called black magic) Take a sip of my secret potion, One taste and you'll be mine It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night (Jesy: All night) Boy, you belong to me I got the recipe (Jesy: I got the recipe) And it's called black magic (Jesy: And it's called black magic) (Jade: Magic) All: All the girls on the block knockin' at my door! (Jade: I got the recipe) Wanna know what it is make the boys want more! (Jade: Now you belong to me) 2x Leigh-Anne: Take a sip from my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love. For a spell that can't be broken, One drop should be enough Boy, you belong to me (hey!) I got the recipe And it's called (Jesy: and Jade: black magic), and it's called Leigh-Anne: and Perrie: And it's called black magic! All: Take a sip of my secret potion (Leigh-Anne: and Perrie: Oh woah) One taste and you'll be mine (Leigh-Anne: Be mine) It's a spell that can't be broken It'll keep you up all night (Jade: Oh woah) Boy, you belong to me (Jade: belong to me) I got the recipe And it's called black magic (Jesy: And it's called black magic) Perrie: Oh yeah yeah All: Falling in love, hey! Falling in love, oh (Perrie: Yeah, yeah, yea!) falling in love, hey! Falling in love Falling in love, hey! Falling in love, oh (Jade: Ooh, yeah) Falling in love, hey! Falling in love Jade: Magic!